Dead and Here
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: Kanna's older sister, Kagura, dies in a car crash. Kanna knows that her siser's dead and gone, so what's with the new girl in her class? slight kannaxshippo hiatus
1. Sisters

Hey, xPrincessKagurax here. Welcome to the first chapter of Dead and Here. I'm sure I could write more here but you wanna read this story not the author's not so onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters.

* * *

"Later, Kagura," said Kanna to her older sister.

"See ya, sis," replied Kagura, as her little sister got out of her car. "I'll pick you up after school, so wait for me. Got it?"

"Got it?"

"And after that we can go shopping 'cause I know that you want that dress."

"Right," said Kanna, smiling. "I'll wait here for you. Bye."

"Later," said Kagura driving away.

_My big sister is awesome_, thought Kanna. _I can't wait for school to end today!_

XxXxXxXxX

" I'll see ya tomorrow, Kanna," said Shippo, her crush and best friend.

"Yeah," said Kanna, looking for her sister.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just waiting for Kagura. She said that she'd take me shopping."

" You and your sister are really close, aren't you?"

"Of course. After my mom died, dad started to get drunk a lot, so I was only safe with Kagura. She's my best friend."

"What?!" shouted Shippo.

"Heh. Don't worry, Shippo. You're still my best guy friend." Kanna looked at her phone. She should have been here ten minutes ago.

"Do you want me to stay with you 'til your sister comes?"

"Nah. She's probably just running late at work or stuck in traffic. She'll be here soon. I'll see ya later, Shippo," said Kanna, smiling.

"Yeah, later," he said walking away.

Kanna sighed and decided to call Kagura's cell phone.

*Ring, ring, ring*

_Hey, you've reached Kagura. I can't get to my phone right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back later._

_That's weird_, thought Kanna. _Kagura always has her phone with her._

"Hey, sis, it's me. I'm still waiting for you. I'm waiting ten more minutes and then I'm going home."

As soon as she hung up, her phone rang. She looked at the number and saw it was Kagura's. She relaxed a bit, then answered the phone.

"Hey, Kagura. Where are you?"

"Is this Kanna Onigumo?" she heard someone ask.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Haruhi from Hana Hospital."

"How do you have my sister's phone?"

"Your sister's here."

Kanna started to get nervous. "Why?"

"Your sister got into a car crash."

"Is she okay?" _I'm afraid to hear the answer._

"Actually, no."

"Why?" Kanna's heartbeat started to speed up. Why was her sister not okay?

"Kagura's dead."

* * *

Yay, chapter one is up. My friend said that I had Kagura die too soon. Does anyone else think that? Reviews would be appreciated. This was my first story so nothing too harsh.


	2. Gone

I'm back. I'm not really sure what to write so on to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

"Kagura's dead."

Kanna could feel her world stop.

"Hello? Hello? Kanna, are you still there?" asked Dr. Haruhi.

"Yeah, I'll be at the hospital soon."

She hung up the phone and ran towards the hospital.

XxXxXxXxX

"Excuse me?" asked Kanna. "Are you Dr. Haruhi?"

"Yes," said the woman with short, brown hair. "You're here to see your sister?"

"Of course. Where is she?"

"Down this hallway, third door on the left."

"Thank you."

Kanna opened the door and saw Kagura laying down on the hospital bed. Her hair was out of its bun. She had scrapes on her face and bandages on her arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked as though she was sleeping.

"Kagura," Kanna whispered, as tears ran down her face.

"Are you alright, Kanna?" asked Dr. Haruhi.

"No," she said, sobbing. "But I will be. Tell me, does anyone else know about this?"

"We called your father."

"You did? Well, I have to go."

As she walked out of the hospital, she thought,_ If they told my dad, he must be thrilled. He hated every minute my sister was around._

XxXxXxXxX

There was no one home when Kanna got there. It was so quiet and she hated it. She sighed and remembered the days when her sister got home early and would be cooking when she got home. Those days would never happen again. Kagura was dead.

Kanna looked at the clock and decided she should try to cook dinner. She heated up two TV dinners. She had on a sad smile and remembered how Kagura would heat them up, then, take them out and put the food on a plate, so it looked like she cooked them. Kagura never was that good a cook.

Kanna just put the food on the table when her dad came in.

"Hey, Dad," said Kanna.

"Hello, Kanna," said her father, Naraku. "You're cooking? Is your worthless sister making you?"

"No, Kagura's not here." _And she won't be_, she thought. "So, I thought I'd help."

Half way through dinner, Kanna asked, "Where's Kagura?"

"Who cares?" asked Naraku.

Kanna couldn't take it anymore. She had to deal with fifteen years of having her dad say mean things about her sister.

"I do!" shouted Kanna.

"Are you going against me?!"

"Yeah, I am! I'm tired of you saying mean things about her! And I already know! My sister's dead!!"

"That bitch is better of dead!"

"No, she wasn't! She was awesome! And you know what?!" shouted Kanna, getting her bag. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

She ran outside and slammed the door. Kanna started to cry and decided to walk to Shippo's house. It started to rain and Kanna cried harder.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shippo! Shippo!" yelled Kanna, pounding on his door. "Open up!"

"Kanna?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

She held onto him and started crying on his shoulder.

"My sister's dead," she sobbed.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "Don't worry. I'm still here. Come on in. You're soaked."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	3. Meet the New Student

Hey, so we finally made it to chapter three. Yay. This chapter is in dedication to my first reviewer, KawaiiNoKowai. This chapter's for you. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any InuYasha characters. But I do own Arita. She appears in this chapter if you're wondering.

* * *

Kanna spent the night at Shippo's house and wasn't that excited to go to school the next morning.

She sighed and walked to school with Shippo.

"Can you please stop sighing?" asked Shippo. "It makes you sound sad and depressed."

"I am sad and depressed," said Kanna.

"Sulking won't bring your sister back."

Kanna just sighed again.

"Okay, let's try and get your mind off her. Did you hear that we're supposed to get a new student today?"

"No, actually. I didn't. Maybe that'll get me to pay attention."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Shippo."

XxXxXxXxX

"Class," said their teacher. "We have a new student today. This is Arita Hong. I'd like you to make sure she's welcome."

Kanna stared at Arita and then glared at Shippo, as if saying,_ "How is this gonna help?!"_

Arita had black hair, pulled up into a bun. Her bangs fell slightly over her eyes. She had red eyes that matched the school's red sailor uniform.

She looked at the class, blushed, the looked down.

Kanna couldn't stop staring at Arita. Mainly because she looked just like Kagura.

"There's an open seat next to Kanna," continued the teacher. "You can sit there. Kanna, raise your hand."

She did and Arita sat down next to her.

"Hi, Kanna," she said, smiling. "I'm Arita. It's nice to meet you,"

"Same," said Kanna, forcing a smile.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh, Kanna, Arita," said their teacher after class. "Can I see you two for a minute?"

Kanna and Arita stared at each other then went to see what was going on.

"You two have the same schedual so is it okay, Kanna, if you show Arita around?"

"I guess so," said Kanna.

"Arita, your next class is across the hall. I just need to talk to Kanna for a minute."

"Okay," she said, leaving.

"So, what did you need me for?"

"Arita just moved here yesterday, so I was wondering if you could hang out with her after school?"

"Fine." _I really don't want to be around that girl, _thought Kanna. _With her around, I'll never be able to forget my sister. Not that I thought I could anyways._

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Arita?" asked Kanna, when she got to her next class.

"Yeah, Kanna?" she asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go shopping with me after school?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Okay, how about you meet me at my locker at the end of the day. It's number-"

"Kanna?" interrupted their teacher. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

She shook her head.

"I know that your sister just died, but that's no reason why you should be talking."

Suddenly, everyone started whispering.

"Did you know that her sister died?"

"That's why she was acting strange today."

"I didn't even know."

Kanna couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her school bag and ran out of class.

"Wait, Kanna!" shouted Arita, running after her.

Arita walked out to the front steps. There, she saw Kanna with her arms around her legs and her head against her knees.

"Kanna?" she asked, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Kanna looked up at her and Arita saw she was crying.

"Not really," said Kanna, sobbing.

There was silence for a minute, until Arita said, "You askedme if I wanted to go shopping with you after school. How about we go now? I doubt you wanna head back inside and be asked tons of questions."

"You won't ask anything about me sister?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Okay," said Kanna, standing up. "First, we should change out of our uniforms. You can borrow some clothes at my house."

"That's fine with me," said Arita, following Kanna to her house.

XxXxXxXxX

"Your room's pretty cool," said Arita, as she walked in.

"Thanks," said Kanna, opening her closet. "You can wear whatever you want."

After Kanna left, Arita put on a black tank top underneath a blue, long sleeve shirt that was a little big, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black Converse. She took her hair out of her bun and it fell a little above her waist.

"Can I come in?" asked Kanna from the otherside of the door.

"Sure."

As Kanna came in, Arita laighed. Kanna was wearing an oversized green, long sleeve shirt over a yellow tank top, jeans, and blue Converse. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Wanna head out now?" asked Arita.

"Sure."

While they were walking to the mall, Arita noticed a bunch of white flowers. She stopped, picked two, put one behind her ear and the other behind Kanna's.

"There," she said. "It matches your hair perfectly."

"Really?" asked Kanna.

"Yup," said Arita, smiling.

The first store they went in had lots of pretty dresses.

Arita grabbed a red strapless one and gave it to Kanna. "This one would look so cute on you."

"Yeah," she said, taking it.

After they went shopping, they went to get ice cream. Kanna got strawberry ans Arita got vanilla.

"This day's been really fun so far," said Arita.

"Yeah," said Kanna. "I had alot of fun, Kagura."

"Kagura?"

* * *

Sorry the last part came out bad. I had writter's block. Anyway, review.


End file.
